In a conventional display panel, a source driving circuit can receive an image data, cache the received image data, perform a digital-to-analog (D/A) conversion to the data, and transfer a converted signal to data lines of the display panel via a buffer. Additionally, a gate driving circuit may perform a progressive scanning. In particular, the gate driving circuit may generate a gate scanning signal which can turn on the gate lines progressively for timing control, and load the gate scanning signal for each row to a corresponding gate line so as to control to turn on pixel switches. Thus, the image data can be written into a storage capacitor of the row, so as to display images.
A configuration of the conventional display panel is shown in FIG. 1. In particular, the source driving circuit 1 may be set above or under the display panel, and the source driving circuit 1 as shown in FIG. 1 is provided above the display panel. Furthermore, a gate driving circuit 2 may be set on the left or the right of the display panel, in particular, the gate driving circuit 2 as shown in FIG. 1 is provided on the left of the display panel. In this manner, data lines and gate lines which are perpendicular with each other may be arranged on a display area of the display panel. Since the source driving circuit 1 and the gate driving circuit 2 may occupy periphery area of the display panel, the periphery area of the display panel may be enlarged, which may deteriorate a displaying effect of the display panel.